Precisão
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Para uma arqueira, é vital ter precisão. Mas, quanto mais longe o alvo, mais difícil é acertá-lo. Resposta ao Championship Cross Over, SusanXGaaraXLuna


**Summary:** Para uma arqueira, é vital ter precisão. Mas, quanto mais longe o alvo, mais difícil é acertá-lo. Resposta ao Championship Cross Over, SusanXGaaraXLuna

**Disclaimer (1):** I don't own Naruto. Right?  
**Disclaimer (2):** Infelizmente, eu também não sou dona de Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer (3):** Eu não me chamo C.S. Lewis, portanto não sou dona de Nárnia.

_**Precisão**_

Ela puxou a corda do arco, os olhos semi-cerrados focalizando o alvo, como um caçador. Calculava a distância, a direção do vento, as variáveis que pudessem interferir em seu tiro. Então, fez mira, e soltou a corda.

Um tiro perfeito, como sempre.

Como líder do clube de tiro, essa era a obrigação dela: Treinar, Treinar, Treinar ainda mais e acertar sempre o alvo, para a escola ganhar mais troféus. Afinal, diziam a ela, ser líder de um clube e ter esse talento especial para calcular distâncias, tudo isso ia ter utilidade no futuro.

Pura mentira. A escola só queria troféus. Enquanto Susan acertasse sempre, e garantisse o primeiro lugar em todos os concursos de arco e flecha, ótimo. De que valeria ser boa arqueira em seu futuro? Só se ela fosse ser uma caçadora, uma professora de arco e flecha ou algo de tipo.

O que com certeza não seriam carreiras que seus pais aprovariam, ou que ela desejasse para si mesma.

Ela andou alguns metros adiante, e pegou outra flecha. Antes, ela treinava o máximo que podia, estava sempre atenta as novidades, e ficava toda exultante ao receber as medalhas douradas que ficavam sempre polidas em lugar de destaque no quarto que dividia com Lucy.

Agora, os treinos deixaram de ter tanta importância. Muitas vezes, o treinador tinha que alertá-la de novos lançamentos. E as medalhas estavam empoeiradas.

Puxou a corda do arco novamente, medindo a distância. Ainda era a melhor, mas sua vida parara de depender do arco e flecha.

Por que Susan Pevensie errara seu maior alvo.

O alvo que ela mais ansiara, mas errara. E feio.

E se tinha uma coisa que Susan nunca admitiria, era ser derrotada.

Pior que ser derrotada, era ser derrotada por alguém como _ela._

"_A presidente do clube de astronomia, Senhorita Di-Lua Lovegood"_ pensou com desprezo, enquanto soltava a flecha que cravou-se no centro do alvo.

Pegou-se então desejando que aquele alvo fosse o coração da maldita Di-Lua. Só para ver o sangue esguichar e manchar os cabelos loiros e a farda da escola. Ver os olhos azuis sem brilho.

Lambeu os lábios. Quase podia sentir o gosto férreo de sua vingança neles. Respirou fundo, esse tipo de pensamento trazia satisfação, mas atrapalhava a concentração. Logo estava calma e voltava a mirar.

Soltou a flecha, bem na mosca.

"_Quem me dera essas fossem as flechas de Eros, e aquele alvo o coração dele..."_ Novamente, ela se pegava pensando nesse assunto. Tinha que redobrar a vigilância. Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos. Se Gaara escolhera Di-Lua Lovegood, tinha sido por uma boa razão. Fora uma escolha dele. Se Susan realmente o amava, devia aceitar essa decisão.

Se ele decidira que gostava de Luna, Susan só podia se lamentar. Culpar a loira era um jeito muito fácil de descontar a frustração.

Por sempre ter sido uma garota madura para a idade, ela percebera isso. Então, voltou-se novamente para o arco e as flechas, antes abandonados num canto do quarto enquanto ela ainda tentava conquistar Gaara. Voltou a treinar. Os braços ficavam doloridos por terem se desacostumado ao esforço, os ossos estalavam, e a mira fora perdida. Mas ela continuou treinando.

A velha habilidade voltou, e os chamados para as competições também.

Mas ao invés de trazer-lhe mais calma, a monotonia solitária de seus treinos fazia seu pensamento vagarem e voltarem ao ruivo e a Luna.

Casal que ela fazia questão de evitar na sala, nos corredores, na biblioteca, no refeitório.

Afinal, o que Di-Lua Lovegood tinha que ela...

"_Não, eu não devia estar pensando assim. A culpa não é dela"_ disse firmemente a si mesma, enquanto armava outra flecha.

Quando começou a mirar, baixou o arco e desistiu. Logo ela começaria a vagar de novo, e voltaria a xingar Luna em seus pensamentos. Isso não era certo. _"Ainda mais quando ela é minha dupla no trabalho de ciências"_ pensou com uma raiva contida.

Isso a fez olhar o relógio. _"atrasada de novo..."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Desculpe, eu estava treinando e me atrasei..."_ falou com voz baixa enquanto se sentava na mesa da biblioteca. _"Tudo bem Susan. Eu estava pesquisando maneiras de se defender dos vespabondos, quando eu e meu pai formos procurar o bufador de chifre enrugado nesse verão"_ a voz tresloucada de Luna e suas loucuras habituais envolvendo magia e seres inexistentes fez a Pevensie queimar de raiva por dentro. Porém ela apenas deu uma risadinha. _"Imagino que Gaara vá junto com vocês"_ disse numa voz suave, com um leve tom de brincadeira. _"Ah não. Ele disse que não vai atrás de coisas inexistentes, além disso, papai teme que Gaara o mate"_ respondeu ela colocando uma mecha de cabelos loiros para trás da orelha. _"Mesmo... Deve ser difícil lidar com ele..."_ comenta Susan medindo suas palavras. _"Não muito. Ele pode ser muito gentil quando quer. Mais que isso, a amizade com Naruto-san fez muito bem a ele"_ falou Luna fechando o livro com um suspiro. _"Vamos começar o trabalho?"_ propôs a Lovegood. _"Claro..."_ respondeu ela controlando a voz, quando subitamente a loira a abraça.

"_Susan... Eu estou tão feliz que tenha esquecido o Gaara... Eu gostaria que fôssemos amigas..."_ diz Luna numa voz feliz. _"Sim Luna... Seremos grandes amigas..."_ murmura Susan de volta.

Luna não viu o sorriso no rosto da outra.

"_Seremos grandes amigas Di-lua... Grandes amigas..."_ pensa a Pevensie alargando o sorriso.

No primeiro tiro, Susan mirara o alvo de muito longe, e errara. Mas com a ajuda da Di-Lua, miraria de perto agora.

Para uma boa arqueira como ela, um tiro como aquele era impossível de errar.

_Pra quem ler essa fic saber, a Susan vai perdendo o controle com o tempo, e também por ser forçada a conviver com a Luna e etc._

Quase, e é quase mesmo, que isso não saía. Eu já tava meio desesperada.

O Gaara faz poucas aparições. No projeto original, quem ia narrar era ele. Mas como eu adoro ver gente sofrendo, botei no pov da Susan.

Esse triângulo é completamente maluco, mas tô pouco me lixando pra isso.

Aliás, qual a probabilidade dessa fic conseguir alguma review? Hum... -refletindo-

Ah, sobre o final. Surpresa! A Susan ficou com o Gaara? Ou ela não consegiu separar ele da Luna? A resposta... H-I-M-I-T-S-U (Segredo)!

Na verdade, depende do leitor ;)

Resposta ao Championship Cross Over.

Kissus, Já Né.

Kuchiki Rina.


End file.
